Aftermath
by Blazichu
Summary: Post Capsule-Monsters. Another threat has been disposed of, and they've entered another resting period. On the way back to Domino Yami ponders current events. Light/Pre-Puzzleship.


Blarg_...Capsule Monsters_...very... vague. When the heck was it set, anyway? ...I ended up laughing my way through it...and it wasn't at the "can" thing, either. Despite all that, I still find myself writing about it. (As opposed to the actual canon...)

Oh, and in case you hadn't seen yet, this contains very, _very _light (practically pre-slash) _**puzzleshipping**_. Yes. _Slash-ish_. If this offends you, please turn back.

Everyone who's still here, enjoy.

* * *

Yami sighed, stroking absently at his hikari's hair, despite the fact that the boy was out cold...and had been for several hours, now. It was an odd quirk that the pair had discovered not long after the Leviathan fiasco... Though he was both invisible and intangible to everyone else, the spirit could become solid if he wished to, but could only come into contact with his light half. Odd, because they both knew that hadn't been possible before... Right now, Yami was perfectly fine with that arrangement, however, since it meant that nobody could question his actions. Being invisible, it seemed, had its perks.

The spirit glanced around the plane's interior once more, taking in Joey's "bored-out-of-my-mind" expression and allowing a low chuckle as Tea spun around in her seat to whack him on the head with the book she'd been attempting to read. Finding nothing out of the ordinary, his gaze fell on the other side of the small cabin, where Tristan was staring out the window, and Alex was dozing...and where Solomon's eyes seemed to meet his own. The elderly man just smiled, shook his head, and turned back to the word game he'd been playing by himself. Yami blinked and told himself that he must have been mistaken; that Solomon had just been checking on his grandson...which brought his thoughts back to his hikari.

Yugi had been dozing before they'd even gotten _on_the plane, and as soon as things had gotten settled he'd slouched in his seat and promptly fallen asleep. Unsurprisingly, Yami and Solomon had been the first to realize why exactly that was... and the latter of the two had been the one to explain, since nobody conscious could even see the spirit. It all came down to that odd armour...which had rendered the small duelist unconscious the _first_ time he'd worn it...but not since then, despite the fact that it had been used...well, a lot was putting it simply. Why hadn't that effect come into play earlier? Not that anyone was complaining...but why was it that the effect had been delayed until just now?

Yami had smiled to himself, having an answer ready-- and, though it may not have been the correct one, he was willing to believe it. Surely, it was the determination of his little light, the fact that letting anybody down just because _he _was tired was simply not acceptable. He also had a feeling it was that self-sacrificial thing coming into play again, and winced at the memories that followed. Pegasus. Their first encounter with Marik. The Orikalkos. He forced himself away from those thoughts, and glanced back at Yugi, a genuine smile working its way across his face as he did.

Half-open violet eyes stared blankly at the spirit, but there was a tired smile, as well.

_/Yami?/_

_//I'm here, aibou. How are you feeling?//_

The small duelist covered a yawn with one hand before replying, an air of sleepy amusement coloring his tone. _/Tired. Could you tell?/ _

Yami rolled his eyes, but countered with an equally amused- albeit much more awake- tone. _//No, I hadn't quite caught that.//_

Yugi shook his head, wondering just _where_ the idea that pharaohs were all gloom and doom had come from...and found himself yawning again.

_//Perhaps you should go back to sleep, hikari.//_

Another shake of the head, _/I just woke up, Yami./_

And another fond sigh on the spirit's part. _//Aibou, if you're still tired, you should sleep. You don't want to catch something and spend the rest of your monster-free time sick, do you?//_

_/...Fine. Don't move./_

_//What?//_

Without another word, the hikari straightened up in his seat and leaned over, resting his head on Yami's shoulder. The spirit in question blinked, unsure how exactly to react, and settling for: _//Comfortable?//_

To the side, he felt more than saw the shrug, _/You're a better pillow than the armrest/_

_//Er...thanks, I think...//_ How strange his partner was... and, perhaps not oddly, given the circumstances, the darker half wouldn't have it any other way. It was only a matter of minutes before the younger of the two was asleep again.

_//Pleasant dreams, aibou.//_

--

Off to the side, Solomon watched out of the corner of his eye, drawing his own conclusions. For just a moment, he'd caught a glimpse of Yami, and it didn't take a particularly vivid imagination to come up with a reasonable explanation for why Yugi was being supported by what seemed to be nothing as he slept. The elder man smiled to himself; yes, he was right...but he wondered how long it would take everyone else to see what was so obvious to him.

Oh well, there was always the next adventure, he supposed.

* * *

Huh, wasn't what I was aiming for, but I'm happy with it. (For now)

Have I mentioned that I hate those darn inconsistencies? I thought the energy-sapping armour was supposed to...you know, _sap energy_. It only did that once. After the first challenge. And not the following twenty or so. (And thus this was born xP)

Feedback is greatly appreciated, especially when I'm trying something new like I am here. (Both the slash and the fandom...) Thanks. ;)


End file.
